degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Clare-Adam Friendship
The friendship between Clare Edwards and Adam Torres began in the tenth season of Degrassi. Known as Cladam '('Cla're/A'dam), Clare and Adam were two-thirds of the friend group known amongst fans as "The Misfits," a trio which included Eli Goldsworthy. Adam sometimes saw himself as a third wheel while Clare and Eli began dating. However, after Clare and Eli broke up, she and Adam remained friends, even after their group was split apart. Clare was the first person at Degrassi that Adam trusted with his secret of being a female-to-male transgender. Friendship History Season 10 Clare and Adam are shown as friends in Try Honesty (1), when Fitz slams Adam into a locker and Clare (who is standing beside Eli) is watching the scene unfold as Eli defends Adam. In Try Honesty (2), Clare is left confused by her conversation with Eli; as she turns around she says to Adam that somebody needs to stop Eli if he's trying to seek revenge. Adam just states that she should stay out of it, because he has a big surprise in store for Fitz. During My Body Is A Cage (1), Adam is seen at his locker, secretly getting tampons. Clare comes up behind him, and Adam unknowingly bumps into her, dropping them all over the floor. Clare helps Adam pick them up, and then realizes what they are. She starts to question him when Fitz and Owen walk by and asks Adam if he dropped something. Adam hands the tampons to Clare, saying "Gross, Clare pick up your stuff. That's nasty." Clare takes them, confused, but goes along with it, saying "Oops, silly me" knowing there must be a good reason. When Fitz and Owen leave, she discreetly tries to hand them back to Adam, who quickly rushes off. The next day at school, Adam approaches the bench where Clare and Eli are seated, only to hear Clare telling Eli about the tampon incident. Adam thanks Clare for covering to which Clare inquires what she was covering for. Adam starts to explain, when Eli tells him he doesn't have to. But Adam, sick of having to hide the truth, explains everything and Clare, along with Eli, accept him for who he is. In My Body Is A Cage (2), Adam is being walked down the hall by a teacher and gawked at by other students. The teacher allows him to sit down with Clare and Eli and Adam informs the pair that his family has never really accepted him and that he's going to have to change back to "Gracie" during his grandmother's visit. After ballroom class the next day, "Gracie" is sitting outside, lighting a hair clip with a lighter and burning herself when Clare walks by and sees what "Gracie" is doing. "Gracie" quickly throws the clip on the table and presses her hand against her newly acquired burn mark. "Gracie" says that if she's Gracie, everything's easier and that is who she has to be for others. Clare comforts her and says that she doesn't have to be Gracie if it doesn't make her happy, and that she doesn't have to change, everyone else does. Clare escorts "Gracie," now deciding to go back to Adam, back inside. Later that day, Adam is lighting a bonfire with Eli and Clare when Drew, along with Mrs. and Mr. Torres, appear. Clare, and those who accept Adam, stand there watching as Gracie's clothes are being burnt. In Still Fighting It (1), Clare is seen confiding in Adam that she likes Eli, and she suspects he feels the same about her, but they need to take the next step. Adam tells her he feels the same way. Eli interrupts them, with the play they are going to film, Romeo & Juliet. Adam is then seen walking in a park-like setting with Eli and Clare. Clare says she'll play Juliet, and asks Eli and Adam who'll play Romeo. Eli is quick to step up to the role, while Adam rolls his eyes, Eli then makes an excuse to cover up his need to play Romeo, to which Adam responds "Yeah, what are you not the expert on?". After the kiss Eli and Clare share, Adam can be seen rolling his eyes, definitely feeling like a 'third wheel'. The next day in English, Clare is beaming, and happily tells Adam that she believes that her and Eli took that 'next step' they needed. When Eli begins giving Clare the cold shoulder, Adam asks Clare what she did, and even sniffs her. They both look at Eli, confused. In Still Fighting It (2), Clare is seen talking to Adam how it is unacceptable that Eli missed their presentation day for their film project, even though he's been giving her the cold shoulder. Clare then asks to get Adam to investigate for her, which Adam complains about going from third wheel to go-between, although, he does give in. Later, Clare is talking to Adam by his locker, saying after the project, she can try and move on. Adam tries to convince her to give Eli time, knowing Eli's true feelings. This intrigues Clare, figuring out Adam did some investigating after all. Adam doesn't tell her much, so Clare asks him for Eli's address, Adam refuses at first, until Clare takes his Goon comic hostage, and Adam caves. Adam is then seen with Clare and Eli when showing there real film project to Ms. Dawes. He interrupts the conversation, noticing there speaking again, but, as soon as things get personal between Eli and Clare, and awkward for Adam, he exits the room. During the episode Purple Pills (1), Adam befriends Fitz, after Eli blows him off for Clare, despite both their warnings. In Purple Pills (2),' '''Clare tries to convince Adam to not show up to the Adam/Fitz fight but he does anyway. Fitz then begins to fight Eli, but Clare sets a stink bomb inside a wiffle ball on fire to make the smoke alarm go off causing them to evacuate the school and break up the fight. In 'All Falls Down (1), Adam is seen possibly studying with Clare against lockers, and when she tells him the news for her new date for Vegas Night, he replies "How can you date that bastard!" (meaning Fitz) Clare fills him in on its only one date to a school dance. Adam asks her what Eli's reaction was when she told him, surprised once figuring out she hadn't told him yet. Adam is there when Clare, quite nervously tries to hint to Eli about their now-changed plans. Adam decides to help Clare out and spills to Eli that Clare is attending Vegas Night with Fitz. When Clare flips out, he only replies with "It's better to rip the bandage off" and then leaves Eli and Clare to sort it out. During All Falls Down (2), When Clare is frantically looking for Eli, she pulls Adam aside, where he greets her with "What's up, Brutus?". She then informs him that Fitz has a knife. Adam looks shocked, asking if he'll use it. Clare tells Adam to find Simpson and tell him, while she hunts for Eli. In '''Umbrella (2), Clare meets up with Adam and tells him about how Eli rejected her and he wouldn't let her into his bedroom even though his parents said it was okay. She tells Adam about wanting her dad's watch back and is planning to sneak into Eli's room during lunch hour. She asks Adam where he would keep it, but Adam tells her he's never went into Eli's bedroom, and he said Eli has a lock on his bedroom door. Clare insists she wants the watch back. Later during lunch hour, Adam meets up with Clare in front of Eli's house. Mr. Goldsworthy answers the door, half asleep, and Clare says she is there to pick up Eli's English homework. Mr. Goldsworthy tells them nobody is allowed in Eli's room, but Clare says she knows Eli's combination, and he lets them in. She tries to guess the combination but it doesn't work. Adam suggests the date of Julia’s death and it works. They open the door to Eli's bedroom and find out it's a really messy room. In''' Halo (1), Clare and Eli are holding hands in the hall when Adam comes running up to them calling "Suspended for PDA" which causing them to let go of each other's hand. They laugh about it, and Eli asks who Adam's interested in, Adam answers he's interested in Fiona. Clare asks how things are going with that, and if Fiona knows about Adam's "situation." Adam says she doesn't know, but wonders if they think she is out of his league. Eli offers support and Eli and Clare show Adam to their secret romantic hideout. Adam asks how they found it and Clare says they found it during one of their urban adventures. Adam comes up with the idea of throwing a party. Eli is hesitant at the idea and Clare asks why, Adam tells her it's to cheer up Fiona. This makes Clare gush and Eli roll his eyes. All three plan to throw a New York style party for Fiona to get her mood up. In '''Halo (2), Clare and Adam, along with Eli, clean up the old church. The duo are seen standing next to one another at the secret party. During When Love Takes Over, Clare and Adam are with Eli in the auditorium watching Fiona audition. They agree to give Fiona the part. The next day, Clare and Eli are getting ready for rehearsal and waiting for Adam and Fiona to show. Clare asks Adam if he wanted to join them for the Lover's Lunch in the cafeteria. They then proceed then with practice. At lunch, the three are waiting for Fiona. When Fiona finally arrives, it is clear that Fiona is drunk, Adam pulls Fiona away leaving Clare and Eli confused. Clare and Eli try and find Adam after he cancels practice. He apologizes for Fiona about the lunch incident, which Clare tells him not to be sorry for. Adam confesses he wants what they (Clare and Eli) have. Eli reassures him he will and the trio begin to walk out of the auditorium until Fiona walks in thinking there was practice. Clare and Eli leave Adam and Fiona to talk. Clare and Adam are seen at the dot with Eli soon after. Clare tells Adam, "She will change her mind." about not wanted to see him ever again. In Jesus, Etc. (2), At the dot, Clare and Adam are talking and she tells him that while Eli has a lot of good qualities, his possessiveness and over protectiveness makes her feel like she can't breathe. She admits that he's worth it even though he can be overwhelming. Adam notices Fitz is working at The dot and suggest they leave. Clare says that it's their hangout, not his and refuses to leave. Season 11 In LoveGame, Adam and Clare have first period classroom together. The two go to the teacher's desk to collect their binders; Adam takes one for him and hands one to Clare, but she is lost in thought and the binder falls to the ground. They both bend over to pick it up; Adam asks Clare what's wrong with her, and she starts rambling about Eli. She tries to get Adam to tell her what's the matter with Eli and whether they will be at "Above the Dot" that night. All Adam tells her is that he thinks they will be there...possibly. That evening Adam hangs out at "Above the Dot" playing Billiards with Eli. Jake joins the two after Clare introduces him to Eli. Adam later looks on in concern when Clare screams at Eli at Above the Dot. In Lose Yourself (2), Adam helps Clare find out what Eli is up to since he hired Jake for the school play. In Dead and Gone (2), After Adam is shot, Drew asks Clare and Eli to follow Adam to the hospital. They agree to do it. At the hospital, Clare and Eli are glad that Adam is okay enough to joke around with them. When Adam's mother shows up, she and Eli give the family some space. In Smash Into You (1), Clare and Adam are seen talking after Adam reads a poem he wrote about doing new things post-shooting to her. Adam finds a love note in his book bag, but tears it up against Clare's wishes because he thinks it’s a prank. Later, Clare finds Adam spying on his locker to discover who his secret admirer is. In Smash Into You (2), Clare fails to get Adam to wear one of Jake's jackets on his blind date with Tori and Zig. She talks Adam into not backing out of the date. Season 12 In Closer To Free (1), Adam, Clare and Connor are seen working together on their geography project at Clare's house. After Clare becomes too demanding, Adam and Connor leave. In Closer To Free (2), Clare, Adam, and Connor present their project. After Clare is told by Mr. Townsend that she didn't do the project right, Adam watches his other group members argue. Later, Clare, Adam, and Connor watch the "Stuff Clare Says" video together that Adam is featured in. In Scream (2), while Clare goes backstage to watch Eli and the rest of the cast of Romeo and Jules take a bow, Adam and Clare hug each other. Season 13 In All I Wanna Do, Adam visits Clare in hospital and they hug. He mentions a list Eli sent to him and Clare gets mad then Eli enters the room and she confronts him shortly after this Eli and Adam bail. In My Own Worst Enemy, Adam is very happy to see that Clare is out of the hospital when she comes to help at the day camp. In Honey, Clare sends a text to Alli and Jenna about how Adam's in the hospital because he was in a car crash. In Young Forever, Clare tries to write a message on Adam's memorial page and tells Eli that he helped her through the summer. They then make a memorial video for him and Clare laughs while watching a clip of Adam imitating her. After Clare finds out her cancer is gone, she feels guilty that she lived and he died. At the memorial, she watches the memorial video. Trivia *Clare and Eli were the first to know that Adam was transgender. *Both Clare and Adam share the same line: "Go to hell." *Both Clare and Adam had a conflict with Mark Fitzgerald. *They are/were both friends with Eli, Alli, Connor, Dave, Jenna, Imogen, Dallas and Katie. *They both have an older stepbrother: Clare's stepbrother was Jake Martin and Adam's stepbrother was Drew Torres. *Clare said that Adam helped her through the summer when she was dealing with cancer. *Even though Clare and Adam were best friends, Clare wasn't able to attend his funeral because she was still in the hospital. * They were both in the hospital at the same time, Clare was there for chemotherapy and Adam from a fatal car accident. **Clare felt guilty that she lived and he didn't. *Clare planned to name her unborn child after Adam, but she had a miscarriage. *They were both members of the Degrassi Drama Department. Gallery Adamclare.png 400x300-degrassi-umbrella-pt-2-adam-clare.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-11-17h27m24s192.jpg Cladam-1.png cladam-2.png cladam-3.png cladam-4-1.png Vlcsnap-2012-04-11-17h15m41s71.jpg The Cladam.jpg Cladam clothing.jpg tumblr_m3bf3saTco1qf9nw3o4_250.gif Dg120910-16.jpg Tumblr m825zo9NFy1rz3odgo1 500.jpg Season10-degrassi1.png Rassi-misfits-adam-eli-clare-17167454-400-225.jpg ghghjgbhjbghjgj.jpg Cladare.png D13 april30 ss 0481.jpg Clare&Gracie.jpg|Clare discovers Adam self-harming 7665g.png Degrassi-smash-into-you-part-2-picture-8.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-22-11h59m54s172.png Halo-pt-2-10.jpg Clare And Adam.png Screen Shot 2011-08-15 at 12.05.37 AM.png Eli & Adam In Their Degrassi Unifoms In A Degrassi Classroom Looking At Clare.jpg Tumblr lpqq5uVIj31qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lpqq4fZsxS1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Nofffffffffffrmal cap0077.jpg Umbrelladfdf.PNG Halortret.PNG Degrassi-episode-31-16.jpg Degrassi 1201 08HR.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13